brrfandomcom-20200214-history
A c25s01
Info Absolution (Summary - List of stories) . The Wounded Hawk << previous act | Act 3 of 4 | next act >> Love Is Love << previous chapter |''' Chapter 25 of 39 | next chapter >> << previous scene | '''Scene 1 of 2 | next scene >> Summary * Location: *Participants: *Time: *Summary: Text There was an air of excitement around Ponyville as, a week after Hearts and Hooves Day, Apple Bloom and Scarlet Sage held a gathering at their house for their quiet commitment and marriage ceremony. Or at least it was supposed to be quiet: but Sleipnir showed up with a keg of ale and many more guests than the two had expected, and they had ended up with guests milling in the front yard, back yard, and all throughout their townhouse. Apple Bloom and Scarlet Sage were both a little more dressed-up than usual... but only a little. The earth pony had her mane tied back with a gemstone band, and the Pegasus had some of Luna's few pieces of jewelry on and a red rose tucked into her scarlet mane. They both looked awkward with how many ponies had shown up, including some more distant relations of the Apple Family, something that Apple Bloom hadn't quite expected. She knew her family was always there for her, whether they approved of her or not; but she had gone quite a different route than the rest of her farming family had, and she had never quite been sure of what that meant for how willing they'd be to celebrate those differences with her. Since they no longer really had the room in the townhouse, they ended up moving several tables outside and letting the party naturally spread into one of the yard areas that separated the rows of townhouses. This drew out both neighbors and curious ponies, who wanted to see what the early afternoon party was all about, and to sample the free food and drinks now sitting in the open with little guard. But it was nice, all the same, as curious ponies wandered amidst invited guests, some of them striking up conversation here and there as Pinkie Pie hurried in and out of the kitchen with Aphrodisia, helping put together more food. Prestige seemed to relax in the atmosphere herself, dressed up a little for the occasion, although Antares had only put on a rumpled, old suit jacket that had once belonged to his father. And he had smiled warmly when Scarlet Sage had slipped through the crowd to approach, the two embracing fiercely before she kissed his cheek and said quietly: "I'm so glad you're here, Antares. Will you... stand up beside me while Celestia does the ceremony? Kind of like my best stallion." "I thought Apple Bloom was the guy in your relationship." Antares said softly, and Scarlet Sage laughed and shoved at him gently, the young stallion laughing as well before he smiled up at her and nodded slowly. "Of course, big sister. You know I'd be glad to." "Thank you. That means a world to me. A whole world." Scarlet Sage leaned forwards, kissing her brother's forehead gently, then she reached up and ruffled his mane as she softened. "I just really wish Mom and Dad were here." "One day they'll be back. I promise. We're all working hard to bring them back." Antares said quietly but firmly, and Scarlet Sage gazed at him before she nodded slowly, smiling a little after a moment. The two gazed at each other as conversation flowed around them from the many milling guests, before Antares smiled as he glanced over at Prestige, gesturing at her silently. Prestige blushed, and Scarlet tilted her head curiously before the young unicorn mare stepped forwards and swallowed a bit, then said finally: "I... I want to congratulate you, Scarlet Sage, and your... soon to be... wife. This is very... not... I mean, I think... no matter what I think, I mean, I can't help but be impressed by how you and Apple Bloom are so... strong, together." "It's not hard for us to be strong, and there's not a world to admire, Prestige." Scarlet Sage said softly, and the unicorn looked surprised at this response before the Pegasus smiled softly. "We're just two people in love, like anypony else. Nothing different, nothing more admirable or deplorable than that. Especially not when we look around and see all the family and friends gathered here to celebrate and support us: we're just two ponies. That's all." Prestige looked down thoughtfully at this, then nodded slowly and hesitantly before Antares smiled softly, saying quietly: "You've always been so modest. And kinda weird." "You're one to talk, little brother." Scarlet Sage smiled at him, then she reached up and nudged him gently. "Ceremony's going to take place just before dinner. I've gotta go make nice for an hour or two more before I get ready. I... I have something for you, too. Just something to finish off your outfit." She paused, then smiled amusedly and reached up, adjusting his jacket a bit as the young stallion shifted awkwardly, before she murmured: "You really do remind me of Dad some days, Antares, but... there's a lot of Mom in you, too. I'm glad for it. You make me feel close to them, and you help me keep faith in the fact that... they may still be out there somewhere." The young stallion only smiled and bowed his head forwards silently, and then Scarlet Sage smiled softly before she turned and headed quietly back into the crowd of ponies, awkwardly responding to a cheery call of her name from Cowlick. Antares shook his head, then he glanced over at Prestige as she reached up and absently brushed at his shoulder. "You really are a mess. I suppose that's what she meant by you reminding her of your father, wasn't it?" "Both." Antares smiled after a moment, shaking his head a little with a quiet laugh. "Neither Mom or Dad were ever... you know, all that neat. They weren't messy but they weren't neat, you know?" Prestige Luster only gazed at him softly, and Antares smiled before he shifted a little, gazing up towards the sky before his attention was drawn towards Burning Desire an embarrassed-looking Twilight Sparkle, who was wearing a long dress and chemise in an attempt to cover up her stitching as well as to try and look nice. For the next hour, Antares found himself making conversation with much of the party, glad that for the most part he knew the people here: there were also a group of Nibelung and ponies that were Apple Bloom's friends and coworkers, and some of the clinic staff. It was strange to see people he wasn't as familiar with from around town... but then again, it wasn't like Antares knew any of the neighboring ponies who had come over to help themselves to the free food and drink, either. But before Antares knew it, Scarlet Sage had slipped through the crowd again and carefully pulled him away, bringing him into the house and up to her room. She smiled softly at him as they managed to get the moment alone, breathing a little hard and looking nervous as Antares studied her, then softened and reached up, touching her shoulder as he reassured quietly: "It's going to be fine, Scarlet. You and Apple Bloom... you have a connection. One that's always been there. And no matter what happened... you always came back to each other, didn't you?" "We did." Scarlet murmured softly, glancing down and nodding hesitantly before she sighed a little, her eyes roving up as she smiled a little. "I know. I just... I'm scared, Antares. I don't... there's no going back, this is enormous, and... I know from now on, both of us have to actually be the adults we're supposed to be instead of arguing and then storming off." The young stallion nodded, and then Scarlet Sage shook her head quickly, saying softly: "But that's not important. Here, I got this for you." Scarlet smiled a little as she turned and picked up a box off the nightstand, then carefully pulled the lid off and held it out on one hoof so that Antares could lean forwards and look down into the container... before he laughed a little, his horn glowing and quietly lifting what looked like a silver pocketwatch free. He gazed over it, smiling wider as he realized it was inscribed with the same symbol as his cutie mark, and he clicked the small button at the top to open it, gazing warmly at the quietly-ticking hands as he murmured: "It's amazing." "Turn it around." Scarlet Sage said softly, and Antares cocked his head curiously, then he did so before he realized that the back could be pulled open as well. He hesitated, then shrugged when the Pegasus gave him an insistent look, popping it open... and his breath caught in his throat at the sight of not the ticking gears and guts of the clock he expected, but instead pictures of his mother and father, inset into the backplate and the swinging panel. It was like a locket and a pocketwatch in one, and Scarlet Sage said softly: "The pictures can slide in and out, and the whole back can slide off so you can get to the insides of the watch... but well... I thought those ones were the best I had in my collection of Mom and Dad. Red and Pinkamena were working on this for quite a while. You'd never believe what Pinkamena wanted in return, though." Antares swallowed thickly, then he quietly closed the open doors of the watch, closing his eyes as he tucked it carefully away into his jacket. It felt like a warm weight, the ticking sounding like a beating heart before he walked quickly forwards and hugged Scarlet Sage fiercely, and she hugged him tightly back, closing her eyes as they sat together in silence for a moment. He didn't have to thank her, as she reached up and slowly stroked the back of his head, murmuring softly: "They're always here with us both, Antares. Mom and Dad... were always there for us." Antares only rested against her, breathing softly before they slowly pulled apart, gazing at one another quietly before she smiled quietly, reaching up and taking his face between her hooves silently. "They adopted me, but I never once felt like I wasn't your sister, and you weren't my brother. I was so glad for Mom and Dad when after... so many years, they finally were able to have you... and I was a little worried and jealous, too, but... all the same, they never alienated me or pushed me away. They took care of me. "Antares, I know that... sometimes it probably seems like I'm not trying hard to work beside you, and find Mom and Dad... but I know that you can, and the best thing I can do to help is to stay back here, and heal you and your friends if you ever get into trouble, and support you from here. Because I have faith in you, that you'll find them..." Scarlet Sage rubbed her hooves down to his shoulders, scarlet eyes gazing quietly into midnight cyan of Antares'. "Because you remind me so much of them. How they would go to any lengths to save friend, family... and anyone who deserved it. They never left anypony behind, and I know you'll never leave anypony behind either. I'm only glad that you're not trying to do this alone, that you don't have to do this alone... and Antares, I'm going to help you every way I can." "I know. You do help, Scarlet, you... you really do. You, Celestia and Twilight all took care of me after..." The young stallion glanced down, then he swallowed a little and glanced up, smiling faintly. "And you three were also who... continued to teach me all the lessons that Mom and Dad couldn't, since they weren't... there. I'm the pony I am today because of... you, and Twilight, and Celestia as well as Mom and Dad. You've already helped a world. All I'm doing is... is running the last leg of the marathon." Scarlet Sage laughed quietly, shaking her head slowly before she reached up and tapped his horn gently, making him wince a bit. "Just remember we're here for you, then, okay? Now come on. I need my little brother to stand beside me while I share what was supposed to be a quiet, private moment with Apple Bloom out in public. Horses of Heaven am I ever scared something's going to go wrong." "Nothing will, Scar. Come on, let's go." Antares smiled up at her, saying softly: "Just like you've always been there for me, I'm going to be there for you. That's a promise." The Pegasus gazed down at him affectionately, nodding slowly, and then the two ponies turned and made their way, side-by-side, out of the room, down the stairs, and back out to the yard. Someone had already taken the initiative and set up a small but pretty trellis, and quickly decorated it with flowers and tapers and a few pretty ornaments, and Scarlet Sage blushed quietly at this sight as she silently made her way through the crowd, a natural hush falling. Celestia was standing in front of the trellis, and Apple Bloom was there was well, with Applejack smiling warmly beside her. Cowlick was grinning widely near the front of the group with benevolent Ross, and Big Mac had a proud smile on his face. Avalon was perched over her father's broad shoulders, watching warmly and trying to hide how much she was clearly enjoying this. Twilight was standing with Prestige and Burning Desire, the Lich rubbing at her face a little, all but glowing with maternal adoration. And even Celestia looked proud, gazing affectionately from Scarlet Sage to Apple Bloom as the mares shifted and stood a bit taller, gazed with respect and anxiety and eagerness up at Celestia as the ivory mare said softly: "Congratulations to you both. And now, let me begin the ceremony... "Friends, family, neighbors... strangers..." Celestia smiled slightly, glancing back and forth through the crowd at the curious faces of ponies who had simply wandered into the party here and there. "Today we are here to celebrate the coming together of two lives... Apple Bloom, and Scarlet Sage. My niece, and the mare she loves. "I hope you'll join me in wishing them fortune today: and I hope you both know that your parents would have be proud, to see what their daughters have become, to see the strength of your love and commitment." Celestia continued, and Apple Bloom and Scarlet Sage both blushed and lowered their heads as Applejack nodded firmly and Antares gazed up with warmth. "But you do both have family here, family who I can see the joy in... joy I myself feel for you both. "Now, Apple Bloom... do you take Scarlet Sage as your partner, to love and cherish, to spend your days and nights beside, until death do you part?" Celestia turned her gaze to the earth pony mare, who stood up proudly as she took a slow breath. "I do." she replied quietly but firmly, and she smiled softly, reaching a hoof up to silently take Scarlet Sage's, the two gazing at each other with absolute trust, and absolute love. "And Scarlet Sage... do you take Apple Bloom as your partner, to love and cherish, to spend your days and nights beside, until death do you part?" "I do." Scarlet Sage had no hesitation, no fear now, her anxiety falling away like leaves in the wind as she straightened a little, gazing deeply into the eyes of her chosen love, her special mare. Celestia smiled softly, and she straightened and nodded before saying quietly: "Then I am proud to announce you as partners for life, and it is my honor to be the first to congratulate and welcome your union. Apple Bloom, Scarlet Sage, you may seal your bond with a kiss." The two mares gazed radiantly to one another, then leaned forwards, their lips meeting in a soft kiss. Applejack smiled brightly, then began to stomp her hooves, and soon the whole crowd was cheering and applauding the two as their mouths drew apart, Scarlet Sage and Apple Bloom looking happily out over the gathered ponies, both with pleased blushes on their faces as even strangers clapped for the two mares. The moment Apple Bloom and Scarlet Sage stepped away from the trellis, they were swept up by the crowd, congratulated, cheered, complimented, and even thanked: Celestia watched this with a smile, then glanced down in surprise when Applejack suddenly hugged her impulsively, the ivory winged unicorn looking awkwardly down as the goldenrod earth pony glanced up and said softly: "It means a lot that you were willing to do this, Celestia. It means a hell of a lot to me and a hell of a lot to them. I can't begin to thank you enough." "All I care about is that they make each other happy, and their love is true... and I see both those things and so much more, Applejack." Celestia replied softly, glancing up at the two mares as she nodded slowly, and Applejack grunted as she slipped backwards and reached up to adjust her cowboy hat, smiling warmly up at the larger mare. The crowd around the two newlyweds only thinned slightly when music began to play through the fields, surprising most of the ponies... but Celestia only smiled when she glanced up to see Discombobulation leaning calmly against a set of enormous speakers before he gestured absently at Cowlick, who was running extension cords out with the help of several Nibelung. The mare approached with an entertained look, and the Draconequus glanced down at her, cocking an eyebrow. "Don't give me that look now, Celestia. I only brought the speakers here. This was all Vasquez's fault." "Stop calling me that, somehow I know it's code for 'butch.'" Cowlick called irritably, and Discombobulation only smiled with wry amusement over towards the engineer before he glanced down in surprise as Celestia calmly rose a hoof to him. "Would you like to dance, Bob?" she asked softly, and for a moment the Draconequus looked embarrassed, but then he cleared his throat and nodded awkwardly, and Celestia easily stood up on her rear hooves, leaning her body forwards against his as the Draconequus took her in his arms and closed his eyes at the feeling of her form pressing against his own, one of his limbs wrapping tightly around her as she smiled and dropped her head over his shoulder, saying quietly: "I think we're what each other needs. If only for a little while." "A little while to them or a little while for me or a little while for you? Because with all the years you've lived, old Valkyrie, I know that a little while could be quite a long while indeed." Discombobulation replied mildly, smiling slightly, and Celestia only smiled in response, before the Draconequus said wryly: "But then again, it's useless to hold a person to anything they say while in love, drunk, or running for office. I think you might be all three." Celestia only laughed at this however, shaking her head and replying mildly: "If I was drunk, Discombobulation, we wouldn't be dancing right now. We'd be somewhere else, and it would likely end with you in tears. I've been told that... drinking makes me selfish. And rough." "We're opposites, I apparently amuse you between annoying you, and I have to admit that you outright terrify me even more often than Scrivener Blooms ever did. It's no wonder we get along so well." Discombobulation commented, and Celestia smiled warmly up at him as they spun slowly away from the speaker to the rhythm of the gentle music. Ponies danced through the field, while others sat back and watched, helping themselves to more drinks and food from the table. And in the center of it all, Apple Bloom and Scarlet Sage moved slowly together, pressed tightly together, holding onto each other like they were the only two ponies in the world... and at the moment for the two, they were, as their hearts beat in time together and their emotions rolled together, their minds linked by bonds of love and understanding. It wasn't until evening that things finally began to break up and ponies began to head home: the neighbors and strangers first, but friends and acquaintances began to excuse themselves next. It was a little late to bring out the dinner they'd prepared – not that they had enough to go around anyway, even now – but no one complained: there had been more than enough snacks and treats prepared by Pinkie and others on hoof to tame the worst of their hungers, after all. A good few ponies stayed to help clean up, even as Rainbow Dash and Avalon took most of the Apple Clan back to find them places to stay out at the farm: in the end, the group ended up in a little gathering inside the townhouse, eating the last of the treats and some of the extra desserts that had been meant to be served after the dinner they had never eaten. Rustproof and Avalon traded bright smiles as Aphrodisia gazed up adoringly at Apple Bloom and Scarlet Sage, as the two mares sat comfortably back together in a loveseat just the right size for them. They were talking warmly with Burning Desire and Twilight Sparkle, as Big Mac relaxed with Soarin' resting beside him and Applejack looked at her younger sibling with warmth glowing in her eyes. Antares and Prestige sat back beside Celestia; outside, Ross and Cowlick were cleaning up the last of the speakers, with the help of Discombobulation. Then Pinkie Pie bounced happily into the room, several plates balanced over her back that she easily tossed to ponies around the room, somehow managing to serve them out to the right ponies without breaking anything. It made made Ross smile brightly as Apple Bloom and Scarlet Sage both winced, then looked relieved at the lack of mess or destruction, as the bright-pink pony said warmly: "Thanks for letting me and Lemon Drop do some of the work today, guys! It meant a lot to help out, since... you know, you didn't ask for any other presents. I mean, you guys didn't actually want presents, right?" "We just wanted you all here. That was the real present to us." Scarlet Sage replied softly, and Apple Bloom nodded in agreement. Then she gazed around the room, continuing easily: "Apple Bloom and I were considering taking a little honeymoon out of Ponyville... does anyone have any suggestions for good vacation spots?" "I know a gorgeous spot where you two pretty mares could spend some time." Burning Desire said with a grin, and then he winced when Twilight elbowed him firmly, rubbing at his side. "Violet! I didn't say anything yet!" "You see that right there? That's you admitting that you were about to say something stupid." Twilight remarked, and the fiery stallion looked stumped by this response before he grumbled and closed his mouth, as the Lich smiled and smoothed out her dress carefully. "I think that's a great idea, though... maybe you could go to the ocean, or visit the western mountains." "I was kinda thinking we might head north." Apple Bloom said after a moment, and Scarlet Sage blushed but nodded a little, Twilight looked surprised, then leaned forwards a bit. Antares cocked his own head curiously, and Apple Bloom smiled lamely before she said finally: "We just... we were thinking about retracing the path of the Starlit Knights. I've never been, after all, and I'd love to see Charger's Crossing, and the far north, even though I hear it's all rather... unfriendly... but I heard that the mountains are beautiful. That they got climbing and hiking ranges out there and well... we thought it'd be good for us both." "I'd like... it's not that I want to relive what we went through, but I want to experience that journey again. I want to see what memories come back, and... I think it'll help me remember Mom and Dad a little, too." Scarlet Sage said quietly, and Twilight and Applejack both softened at this statement as Big Mac nodded slowly and Celestia simply studied the mares with interest, while the other ponies continued to look curious. But Scarlet Sage fell quiet, and for a little while there was only silence, before Burning Desire complimented the two mares on how natural and beautiful they had been today. It started another chain of conversation, this time sticking to congratulations, compliments, and talk about the near future, until Celestia finally quietly excused herself with a smile when Discombobulation walked in. Shortly after they left, Twilight Sparkle and Burning Desire did as well, and bit-by-bit, other ponies filtered slowly out, until Apple Bloom and Scarlet Sage were left with only Antares, Prestige, and Aphrodisia. Scarlet Sage and Antares were talking with each other warmly, as Apple Bloom leaned back in her seat and gazed adoringly at her beautiful wife and Prestige sat comfortably, slowly relaxing as she gazed around at how... normal everything seemed in the household. Then Aphrodisia cleared her throat loudly and stood up, and all eyes turned to her before she leaned down and firmly yanked Antares to his hooves, the demon saying mildly: "Come on, Nova, that's enough. Apple Bloom and Scarlet Sage have to go get dirty in bed now. And you and Prestige should do the same." Scarlet Sage cleared her throat as Apple Bloom blushed a bit and glowered, then said sourly: "Apps, if you weren't Pinkamena's daughter and I still didn't know what age to treat you like, I'd be tempted to put you in a world o' hurt right about now." "I'm just saying what everypony's thinking." Aphrodisia complained, and then Antares winced when the demon punched his shoulder. "Come on, let's go. I'll wait outside for you and Prissy. Goodnight Scarlet Sage, goodnight Apple Bloom. Have fun together bumping uglies." Antares turned beet red as the demon calmly made her way out, Scarlet Sage groaning and rubbing at her face before Apple Bloom mumbled: "Mine ain't ugly at all." "I... think we should go." Prestige said lamely, and Antares cleared his throat as he waved a little. "Goodbye, Scarlet Sage, Apple Bloom. Thank you for inviting us and including Antares in the ceremony, I... it meant a lot to him." "It did mean a lot to me, I... thanks." Antares half-glared at Prestige as she tugged on him, and she looked embarrassed after a moment before the young stallion turned his gaze back ahead, stepping quickly forwards to trade a short, tight hug with his older sister. "I love you, big sis, and you too Apple Bloom. Be good. And uh... have... fun?" "I love you too, Antares. And we will." Scarlet Sage smiled despite her blush as Apple Bloom smiled and sat up a little, raising a hoof to him. Antares smiled a little in return as he cleared his throat, then the young pony turned and followed Prestige out, giving her a flat look again as they headed through the door. Aphrodisia was at the window, peering through it with a wide grin on her face, and Antares gave the demon a grumpy look as well before he asked flatly: "Can you like, not do that? That's my sister, and Apple Bloom means a lot to me, too. Besides, they're both technically your cousins too, Apps." "Oh shush, Nova. I'd gladly have a throw-down with you, do you really think I wouldn't do the same with somepony as pretty as they are too?" Aphrodisia remarked, and Antares turned beet red again as Prestige winced and made a sound of disgust, but the demon only huffed." Hey. Lust and Wrath. Lots of crazy emotions and no moral guidelines. Besides, I'm a demon, you're handsome, we're both growed-ups." "The very fact you used the term 'growed-up' means that somepony here isn't." Antares commented dryly, and Aphrodisia gave him an amused look as the young stallion smiled a little despite himself. "Okay, okay, maybe I'm just... grouchy. Let's go... Apps, where are you headed?" "I think I'll walk with you. Can we have a sleepover?" the demon asked curiously, and Prestige looked surprised by the almost-childishness of the demon as Antares smiled softly at the dull-pink pony, then turned his eyes curiously to Prestige. Prestige looked lame, clearly unsure of how serious the demon was or even what she was supposed to say, and Aphrodisia immediately took advantage of this by trilling cheerfully: "Good! I'm gonna run home and get my things and tell Mommy and Daddy!" With that, Aphrodisia vanished in a burst of black smoke, and Prestige stared after the receding demon before she glared over at Antares, saying flatly: "You can't be serious." "What? It's fine, she's my best friend and my cousin, Prestige. And the company is really important to her... she doesn't usually show this side with other ponies, it means she trusts you." Antares said softly, and Prestige grumbled under her breath, the young stallion wincing a bit before he sighed and said finally: "Just... trust me, it's a good thing, she just wants... it's her way of saying she wants to trust you more. To... be better friends, I think." Prestige only shook her head grumpily, and the two unicorns walked quietly through the night together before the young mare dropped her head and muttered: "I wish your family was more normal, Antares. I don't want to imagine what your parents must have been like after all." Antares stiffened a little at this, and before he could stop himself, he retorted: "Better than your parents, at least." This made Prestige glare up at him sharply, and the young stallion winced as they stood in awkward standoff for a few moments before Prestige finally said sourly: "I think I'm going to go to the library and spend the night there, Antares. Have fun with your delightful cousin." The young stallion only stood awkwardly, words escaping him as part of him wanted to be angry, part of him wanted to apologize, and part of him just gaped with confusion and disbelief: this last was what continued to keep a strong hold over the young stallion for a few more moments, before he winced when Aphrodisia came galloping down the streets towards him, the demon smiling brightly as she skidded to a halt, then looked back and forth, a large bag hanging from her side decorated with brightly-dancing ponies and with a sheet and several other odds and ends dangling out of it. "Mommy said I could and... where's Prissy?" "She's mad at me." Antares said moodily, and the demon looked at him softly before he grumbled and lowered his head... then blushed a bit when Aphrodisia nuzzled him comfortingly, pushing at her a little. "Apps..." "Oh shut up, Nova. If she takes me seriously enough to get jealous then she's the one with issues, not you. Besides, you two have been spending like, almost every day and night together since you got together. Everything will be fine by tomorrow." the demon reassured, and Antares looked up with a surprised smile at her compassionate advice before the Dominia grinned and winked. "Now come on, let's go home and have fun. We can pour some water on Burning Desire, that'll cheer you up." Antares only grunted, then he dropped his head forwards and nodded a little as the demon smiled and nudged him lightly. All the same, the stallion still felt a painful twist inside himself, looking in the direction that Prestige had gone and wishing that he was with her. Category:Transcript Category:Story